the_100_xfandomcom-20200214-history
Mount Weather War
The Mount Weather War 'is an important armed conflict between the Grounder/Sky People Alliance and the Mountain Men of Mount Weather. The war unofficially began at least fifty-six years before the start of series when the Mountain Men began to abduct Grounders to use their bodies to filter radiation. The war ended at the battle of Mount Weather on the 2nd of November 2149 with a Sky People victory and the almost total annihilation of the Mountain Men with Carl Emerson being the sole survivor. Combatants This is a partial list of those who participated in this war. 'Grounders See Also: Grounders *Anya *Commander Lexa *Indra *Octavia Blake *Lincoln *Penn *Caris 'Sky People' See Also: Sky People *Clarke Griffin *Bellamy Blake *Monty Green *Jasper Jordan *Nathan Miller *Harper *Fox *Monroe *Sgt. David Miller *Camp Jaha Guard 'Mountain Men' See Also: Mountain Men *President Cage Wallace *Former President Dante Wallace *Dr. Lorelei Tsing *Lieutenant Carl Emerson *Whitman *Mount Weather Guard *Reapers 'Mount Weather Resistance' *Maya Vie *Vincent Vie *Lee *Several other Mount Weather Residents Background Fifty-six years ago, when the Mountain Men first discovered the Outsiders were able to walk above ground, they began conducting experiments on them. Through the use of the Cerberus Project, the Mountain Men would collect Grounders using the vicious Reapers they created. Then through the Harvest Project, the Mountain Men would use the Grounders to help filter the radiation out from the Mountain Men's blood. They eventually progressed onto using the Sky People's bone marrow, leading to all-out war and later the irradiation of Mount Weather by the Sky People. Aftermath After the irradiation of Mount Weather, only two Mountain Men who had received the marrow treatment survived. Cage Wallace and Carl Emerson. As Cage tried to escape through the woods, he encountered Lincoln, whom he had turned into a Reaper once before. Lincoln kills Cage, leaving Carl Emerson as the sole survivor. Deaths *Countless victims of the Harvest Project and Cerberus Project *Trina and Pascal (Acid Fog) *Atom (Acid Fog) *Sgt. Shaw (shot by Sky People or Grounders) *An unnamed Camp Jaha Guard (Acid Fog) *An unnamed Camp Jaha Guard (Reapers) *Sergeant Scott (Reapers) *Keenan Mykulak (blood experiments) *10 Mount Weather Guards (irradiated by Bellamy) *Dr. Tsing (irradiated by Bellamy and trapped by the Delinquents) *About 250 Sky People and Grounders (missile) *10 Mount Weather Guards (killed by the Delinquents) *4 unnamed Delinquents (bone marrow harvest) *Paul Tilling (shot by Bellamy) *Mount Weather Guard (head bashed in by Miller) *Vincent Vie (shot by Mount Weather Guards) *Fox (bone marrow harvest) *Dante Wallace (shot by Clarke) *All the remaining Mountain Men (irradiated), excluding Cage Wallace and Carl Emerson *Cage Wallace (hand cut off and given the Red drug) Notes and Trivia *The war unofficially began fifty-six years prior when the Mountain Men began capturing and experimenting on Grounders. *The Grounder Coalition between the 12 Clans was formed to combat against the Mountain Men. *The Sky People were brought into the conflict when the Mountain Men captured the surviving 48 Delinquents after their victory in the final battle of The Woods Clan-Sky People Conflict. *After the irradiation of Mount Weather, only Cage Wallace and Carl Emerson survived due to having already received the marrow treatment. **Cage was killed by Lincoln as he was fleeing from Mount Weather. **Emerson is the last living Mountain Men. Category:The 100 Category:Earth Category:Events